Who Would Have Thought
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Never thought I'd see that coming... GenxOc One Shot


I made my way down the little concrete walkway that led to Gens apartment. My black hair danced in the chilling wind as I knocked on his door. But it was strange, no one answered. I waited for about three to four minutes before I started to get a little worried. He usually answers as soon as I knock. I was after all a frequent visitor.

I opened the door slightly and had to put my hand to my mouth quickly to stifle the giggle that came. There he was. Standing on books that were set on a wooden chair. He was standing on one foot, on his tippy toes might I add, while his hand was reached far above his head and in it was a vibrant gold star.

"Never though you would be the one to decorate for Christmas." I said as I removed my hand from my mouth so I could speak clearly.

I must have startled him because in a matter of seconds he let out a very unmanly yelp and was flat on his back while a book, that had just recently been below his feet, was now open on his face.

He didn't move as I walked over to him. I bent down slightly so I could pick up the offending book while saying "I bet that felt good. Are you ok?"

As I sat the book down on the floor he sat up with his hand on his head, his dark eyes closed. "It's nothing. I've been through worse. Believe me."

"Come on Gen, you can cut the tough guy act. I know that hurt, especially from the loud thud you made when you landed."

He stood up and dusted some imaginary dust from his pants while he attempted to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks. I smiled at the sight. Whether he knows it or not, he's adorable when he blushes like that. It's one of the many reason that I like him. But only one.

"Why did you come over today Hikari?" He asked while once again stacking the books back up on the chair so he could put the star on top of the surprisingly well decorated Christmas tree.

"I don't know. It's Saturday and I had nothing better to do. So I figured I'd come over here." I said as a matter of factly.

"Oh." He mumbled while looking around for the star. Once he found it a few feet from where he was standing he picked it up and headed back to the chair.

He once again stood on his tippy toes, trying to put the star on top. And in a matter seconds, he did. He got back down and stood in front of the tree with a genuine smile etched on his face. He was proud of that tree, and he did it all by himself. He could be so childish sometimes.

"It looks great Gen." I praised.

Another blush formed on his cheeks as he muttered a small thanks. He started to walk to the kitchen but he stopped once he reached the door. He looked over his shoulder at me and said, "Are you coming?"

I quickly followed after him and I must say, there was a lovely aroma that filled his kitchen. It smelt like sugar...and cookies. I suddenly heard a dinging noise and was even more surprised when I saw Gen put on a purple oven mitt and take out some freshly baked sugar cookies. And the best part was they were all shaped like little gingerbread men! They were so cute! Who knew Gen would be so passionate about a holiday.

"Aww, Gen. Did you make these all by yourself?" I asked while letting their sweet scent engulf my nose. I loved the smell of freshly baked goods.

"Yeah I did. It wasn't that hard once you got the dough rolled out. Then I just had to use a cookie cutter." He said with a small smile. "These are actually a Christmas present for Tokine. I hope she likes sweets."

"That's really kind of you Gen. It's nice of you to do something like that for her. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"I hope. I got Yoshimori and big box of that stupid coffee milk stuff he's always drinking. I'm pretty sure he'll like that."

"Oh you know he will." I said with a smile.

"Umm...Hikari. I actually...well I... I got you something too." He said while looking to the floor.

I felt a small blush stain itself on my cheeks from these words. Gen actually got me a gift? Wow...didn't see that one coming.

"Y-You got me a gift? Gen you didn't have to do that." I managed to get out.

"No! I wanted to. Come on, I'll go ahead and give it to you." He said quickly while walking away.

I followed behind him, the awkward silence very...unnerving to us both. He went into his room and got out a small black velvet box from the top of his closet. Wrapped around it was a simple red ribbon. Simple, but delicate and beautiful at the same time.

He held it out to me, his cheeks adorned with the same color as the ribbon. I took it with a shaky hand and opened it up, gasping when I did.

Inside was a necklace. It looked as if it were made of white gold and was encrusted all around with beautiful cerulean blue jewels. I gently took it from its box and held it up into the light, smiling as the room spotted with blue dots on its walls.

"Gen...It's gorgeous."

I saw his hand come from his side and take it from me while his other was placed on my shoulder, turning me around. Getting the idea, I moved my long black hair out of the way and blushed as he reached his arms around me to put the necklace on.

Once he did he turned me back around and with a blush, smile at me. "It suits you very well."

I didn't know what to say. All I knew was this had to be the best Christmas gift I have ever gotten. It's al better than socks, I'll tell you that.

"Come on, I bet the cookies are cooled down now, let's go have one." He said while holding out his hand to me.

I was a bit hesitant at first but I managed to work up the courage to take his hand for our short walk to the kitchen. I smelled the sweet aroma of the sugar cookies as we got closer to the door, but Gen suddenly stopped and squeezed my hand gently. We both stood in the doorway and I gave him a confused look, while tilting my head to the side a bit.

"Hikari...I..."

It was like he just didn't know what to say. Before I could ask what was wrong, he quickly jerked me toward him and crashed his lips to mine in a gentle sweet kiss. My mind went blank and it seemed like time itself stood still. This was my first kiss and to have it taken away by someone like Gen...Well, I could deal with that.

As thoughts began to swarm back into my mind I shakily placed a hand on his cheek and closed my eyes, savoring the moment because for all I know, it could never happen again.

He pulled away, his eyes closed and cheeks pink. But I wasn't one to talk, instead of just my cheeks, I felt as if my whole face could put Rudolph's nose to shame.

"W-what was that for?" I asked in a whisper, still dangerously close his lips. So close I could still feel his warm breath upon my own.

He whispered back, "Mistletoe."

I craned my neck to look upward and there it was. Little green leaves, dotted with vibrant red berries and signified that it was in fact mistletoe. Hanging innocently from the frame of his kitchen door.

"Hikari...I was wondering...would you..I mean..would you like...to be my...girlfriend?" He asked while once again squeezing my hand.

I looked at him, his face had the emotion of nervousness while his eyes danced with hope. I did nothing more than smile at him, and nodded my head. Heck after that question, that's all my brain could process. There are only so many surprises a girl can take in one day.

He gave a smile that reached from cheek to cheek. He leaned in once again and I met him halfway, enjoying our newfound relationship with each other, and knowing it will last since we are so alike. I smile into the kiss, as did he. Who knew Gen would be one to decorate for Christmas?


End file.
